


Скандалы, интриги, алкоголизм

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питеру надо сделать скандальное интервью про Мстителей, и по какой-то причине Стив и Тони решают, что алкоголизм Старка тема достаточно скандальная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скандалы, интриги, алкоголизм

— Этот твой прохиндей Паук якшается с Мстителями, так что либо материал, Паркер, либо работа! — Джей Джона Джеймсон был в прекрасном расположении духа. Только благодаря этому и восхитительной сигаре он до сих пор не опрокинул со стола кипу новых статей, не выкинул в окно новые фотографии Питера и за целые десять минут рабочего времени никого не уволил и не вернул обратно. Да, сейчас ДжейДжей был действительно в хорошем настроении.  
Не посмев перечить, Питер выпятился прочь из его офиса, столкнулся с секретаршей, неловко поймал чуть не упавший кофе, мило улыбнулся и почти бегом направился к лифту. Работа, которой Джеймсон клятвенно пообещал лишить Паркера, заключалась в написании скандальной статьи о великой команде супергероев "Мстители", что, в переводе на язык ДжейДжея, означает "двуличные стервятники, мешающие истинному правосудию".

— Тони, Стив? Вы здесь? — едва только двери лифта открылись на нужном этаже Старк Тауэр, Питер тут же окликнул товарищей.  
— Что случилось, Питер? — Старк вынырнул откуда-то из подсобки, в одной руке сжимая плоскогубцы, а в другой пару-тройку проводов. Весь его вид выдавал собой: "Я делаю что-то очень важное, так и передай Пеппер, если спросит". — Халк?  
— Нет, — раздался из динамика голос Беннера. — Я всё ещё в лаборатории, мистер Старк.  
— Смотри не позеленей от... не важно, — усмехнувшись, Тони скрылся от глаз Паркера. Вскоре раздался какой-то треск, по всему зданию произошло отключение электроэнергии, а из-за угла отчётливо послышалось театральное "Упс!". Секунда — и свет включился обратно.  
— Тони, мне нужна небольшая помощь со статьёй... — посчитав, что он достаточно помялся у дверей, Питер прошёл внутрь комнаты и тут же нос к носу столкнулся со Старком.  
— Эксклюзивные интервью? — тот внимательно смерил Паркера взглядом, — Нет, увы, не даю. Хотя, быть может, это было бы интересно. Где я лучше всего смотрюсь? Хотя, мне для начала стоит переодеться в костюм. Кстати, что именно они хотят: меня или меня как главного супергероя Земли? — единственной проблемой при общении с Тони Старком было вовсе не добиться его внимания, а дождаться, когда он перестанет говорить. Удивительно — ведь как только дело доходило до драк, сложнее всего заткнуть было его самого, Питера.  
— Дай ему хоть слово вставить, — смеясь заметил Стив, только-только вернувшийся с тренировки. — Как дела, парень?  
— Могли быть и лучше, — кивнул ему Паркер и повернулся к Старку, — Тони, нет, дело не в интервью, оно им совершенно не нужно. Я должен написать о Мстителях.  
— Ну так в чём проблема?  
— Это должна быть скандальная статья, — Питер как раз снял чехол с фотоаппарата и сделал первый в истории журналистики снимок Стива Роджерса и Тони Старка.

— Нет, Пит, ты не можешь назвать им имена, ну, за исключением Старка, — Роджерс уже натягивал перчатки от костюма, оставалась только маска. — Ты же сам понимаешь, сколь важно для нас оставаться в тени.  
Паркер согласно кивнул. Он уже натянул свою маску Человека Паука и сейчас одну за другой расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке. Неожиданно щёлкнула вспышка — пока ребята переодевались, Старк не упустил возможности поиграться с фотоаппаратом. Две пары глаз с укоризной уставились на него.  
— Что? — развёл руками Тони, — эксклюзивный материал, лишнее доказательство, что супергерои — это обычные люди, — и в подтверждение своих слов он сделал ещё один снимок. После чего всучил фотоаппарат одной из своих робото-рук, пригрозив той переплавкой, если она не будет следить за фокусировкой.  
— Ну что, приступим? — похлопав Питера по плечу, бросил Стив.  
— Мы точно не можем попросить Халка?  
— Нет. — раздался из динамика голос Беннера. Несмотря на всю его механизированность и вынужденное спокойствие, ответ звучал крайне угрожающе. Даже с учётом масок Питер и Стив наградили Старка поистине выразительным взглядом.  
— Ну нет так нет, алкоголизм — значит алкоголизм, — пошёл на попятную Тони. — Но мне действительно не помешало бы выпить. Для пущей убедительности. И, Питер, ты у меня в долгу, — ткнув пальцем в сторону Паркера, Старк одним махом осушил появившийся на столе стакан с бренди. Щёлкнула вспышка.

— Вот эту руку — сюда. Эту — сюда, ногу вот так, — пока Паркер держал на своих плечах вдрызг пьяного Старка, Стив пытался со всем своим художественным талантом изобразить из их скульптуры что-то наиболее скандальное. Об алкоголизме Тони ходили легенды, но ещё никому не удавалось застать его в нетрезвом виде при несении службы. Это вовсе не значит, что такого ни разу не было. Просто: не попадался.  
— Вот эту голову так, — Роджерс осторожно повернул голову Старка, заставив его посмотреть прямо ему в глаза, — смотри на меня, Тони!  
Щелчки фотоаппарата не прекращались — рука-робот отлично справлялась с заданием. Импровизированная картина "Человек-Паук и Капитан Америка доносят пьяного Железного Человека до штаба" за считанные минуты превратилась в суровую реальность, и Стив уже трижды проклял себя, что позволил Тони выпить для храбрости. Несколько раз.  
— Так, Питер, когда я делаю так — ты делай вот так, — "щёлк", "щёлк". — Теперь поворот...  
Поворот доделать не получилось — Паркер не выдержал веса Старка с учётом костюма и, потеряв привычное равновесие, громко шлёпнулся носом в пол. Удобно расположившийся на его спине Тони крикнул "Мы в порядке!" и для пущей убедительности помахал рукой со знаком "peace". В фейспалме Стив присел рядом с ними, а неутомимая рука-робот всё продолжала своё чёрное дело.

— Брехня! Дрянь! Двойная дрянь! Марта! Марта! Что за идиотов ты ко мне пустила?! — к концу рабочего дня настроение у ДжейДжея всё так же было на высоте, хоть и изрядно потрепалось. — Что это по вашему, материал?! Ограбление мелкой лачуги, вор пойман Чёрной Вдовой и Хоукаем, предотвращено нападение на милую старушку с Уолл Стрит. Вы издеваетесь?! Катитесь! Катитесь к чертям! Вы, оставьте материал, безмозглые, и валите работать, пока я вас не уволил!  
Сквозь весь шквал работы и мусора, Паркер устало пробирался к офису Джей Джона Джеймсона. Он только что закончил написание статьи и нёс в конверте свеженапечатанные снимки из Старк Тауэр. Даже если этот материал мог показаться шефу недостаточно скандальным, он всё равно был эксклюзивным, а значит не взять его не могли.  
— Паркер! Ты что тут ошиваешься, я разве тебя ещё не уволил? — радушно встретил Питера ДжейДжей.  
— Нет, сэр. Я принёс статью, которую вы просили, — тот протянул папку с материалами.  
— Что это?  
— Скандал по поводу алкоголизма Железного Человека, сэр.  
— И это скандал?! Брехня! Весь мир в курсе, что Тони Старк редкостный бабник и алкоголик, мы что, по-твоему, газета, которая пишет вчерашние новости? Паркер, ты отвратительный журналист, и фотограф из тебя хреновый, — в этот момент ДжейДжей как раз добрался до конверта и вывалил на стол все фотоснимки. — Хотя подожди. Это что? — он ткнул пальцем в одну из самых первых фотографий, на которой Кэп стоял возле Человека-Паука, полустягивая-полуодевая перчатку, а тот тем временем расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке. Паркер как-то и забыл о их существовании — со всей этой пьяной суматохой и не такое забудешь.  
— О, это старая фотография, она не имеет отношения к статье, сэр, — Питер потянулся, чтобы забрать фотоснимок, но ДжейДжей резко пригвоздил тот к столу.  
— Главные супергерои планеты растлевают современную молодёжь! — вдохновлённо смотря куда-то в неизвестность, Джеймсон задумчиво протянул руку вперёд. — Отличное название для статьи, не правда ли? Паркер, я беру твои фотографии, но текст надо переписать.  
Питер, жутко обрадованный такому исходу событий, ещё плохо понимал смысл последних слов ДжейДжея, однако же паучье чутьё активно призывало его быть внимательным.  
— Как именно её переписать, сэр?  
— Возьми эти фотографии, эти и эти. И заголовок — крупными буквами: "Человек-Паук - что он понимает под своим дружелюбием?" Или нет, "Железный Человек опорочил...", хм, нет! "Растлил символ Америки". Словом, Паркер, ты здесь журналист, придумай кричащее название, — и, похлопав Паркера по плечу, ДжейДжей намекнул, что тому пора выметаться из кабинета.  
— Но, простите, сэр, я не вполне понимаю...  
— Геи, Паркер, геи. Вот, что сейчас нужно человечеству.


End file.
